From content delivery services such as digital broadcasting, digital high-definition broadcasting, broadband, and NGN (Next Generation Network), and IPTV (Internet Protocol Television), an end user is able to download content including video and audio at home and store the content in a device such as a household hard disk recorder.
There are cases where an end user stores still image or moving image content that he himself shot using a digital camera or digital video camera in a household hard disk recorder or the like.
Services that enable an end user (an owner of content) and other limited viewers to view various video contents not only at home, but also outside the home are studied and tried. For instance, a method that enables a user to directly view content stored in a household device supporting DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) defined in “Proposal on Wide Area DLNA Communication System,” pp. 233-237, 2008, CCNC (Consumer Communications and Networking Conference) 2008, IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) on a mobile telephone outside an home via a home gateway and share content with a specified user has been proposed.
With the increase in speed of a mobile network, technologies such as femtocell access point, Home NodeB, and Home eNodeB installed in a home and realizing high-speed communication between a mobile terminal and a device in a home by connecting the mobile terminal and by connecting to a mobile IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) network or mobile network have been developed.
As a home gateway apparatus achieving communication providing high security and supporting more sorts of outdoor apparatuses while reducing server load, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2007-312148A) discloses the configuration of a home gateway apparatus connected to an outdoor apparatus and an external gateway apparatus via a network and comprising a storage unit that stores information relating to a predetermined apparatus and an access control unit that controls access to the outdoor apparatus. The access control unit transmits information relating to the predetermined apparatus obtained from the storage unit to the external gateway apparatus, and when the external gateway apparatus determines that information relating to the outdoor apparatus obtained from the outdoor apparatus corresponds to the information relating to the predetermined apparatus, the access control unit controls communication with the outdoor apparatus without going through the external gateway apparatus. However, Patent Document 1 does not disclose the configuration of the present invention (described later) that identifies the type of a mobile terminal, performs conversion suitable for the type of the terminal on a video or audio signal, and sends the converted signal to the terminal.